Cherry Blossoms
by animelover7954
Summary: So this is kind of just about Kazuma with a little bit of Ayano, Ren and the others plus an OC. I do not own Kaze No Stigma but I do own my OC, you will meet them pretty quickly, this is not finished and I don't know if I will actually make something of this ever but please enjoy. Also it's rated for a reason.


(Normal POV) Kazuma walked down the road on the main road of where he lived at close to Tokyo University. Although he had gotten his family to except him again, that didn't mean he wished to live with them ever again. The only two who he wouldn't mind living with would be Jugo the head and his little brother Ren, who was going to be at his place soon with Ayano for another job, the others of the Kannagi he really didn't need to be involved with all that much. He walked by the old church that was being rebuild for the nth time, and the watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees above him and onto the path at his feet. Although Kazuma had no romantic interest in anyone that he knew, he did wish there was someone to enjoy this day with him. "Kazuma is that you?" A voice asked making him look up and pay attention to where he was again. Looking around he saw that there wasn't anyone around him or in the empty park in which he had been passing by. "Look up genius." The voice said again making Kazuma's neck snap upwards in an almost painful matter. He could glare at the sky for only a few second before his eyes softened again. "It's been a while since I've seen you around town, what's up?" He asked to the floating girl above him. She smiled flashing pearly white teeth at him for a few moments before landing on the ground beside him. Kazuma looked her over, she hadn't changed from when he had last seen her even though that was 2 years prior. Her eyes still shone with their light blue color and her lips were still pink and looked soft and innocent. Her hair was much longer but still tied into a side pony tail that draped down to her ankles almost and was that lovely shade of lilac purple. Her bangs made a frame around her face and supported a dark and light brown bow that matched the ones on her shoes more than perfectly. Her skin still had the color of cream and her cheeks seemed to be permanently dusted with light pink blush, her dress style had changed a little now since she was older and most likely lived on her own. She wore a caramel and honey colored necklace with a red stone and chocolate brown short shorts that were tinted with red. Her top was a light brown and a navy blue and on her arms were two matching bands of deep blue fabric lined with gold. "Well not much, I am living on my own now, thank god, and so I haven't been doing much but trying to keep up with school and work at the same time. I heard about you coming back to Japan though and so I thought I would drop in and see if you remembered me from the long two years ago." She joked. "Funny, I was just thinking about having to call someone in order to keep me entertained. I guess I don't have to now because you're here right?" Kazuma asked with a playful smile. "That's so not funny, you know I don't "entertain" people at all! Here I came to see you and all you can do is make fun of me, there's no wonder you're alone." She replied pretending to be offended. "Oh please, you know that's not why people aren't around. Thee are things going on and people have better things to be doing. Anyways, you're 19 now right? Wanna grab a drink?" Kazuma asked nudging her a bit. She rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. "So what happened to all your little girl friends? I thought they would be around here somewhere either trying to kill you or make out with you, though I'm not positive on which would come first." The girl said as the two of them entered a near by bar. "Even they need a day off from trying to kill me, plus we both know I wouldn't die that easily." Kazuma told her. "It sure had been a while since I've seen you though, Mikaro, it's good to have a sensible woman around again. I mean Kirika is sensible and she knows what she is doing, but not even her mind can compare to yours." Kazuma said turning to Mikaro fully. She smiled back and rested her arm on the counter of the bar. "You make is sound like you missed me." She said with a smirk. Mikaro looked out the window and watched as a few people passed by and headed towards the park. "I did miss you, do you have any idea what it's like to have people trying to kill you almost all day everyday?" Kazuma asked, Mikaro crossed her arms and raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Oh right, I almost forgot you're a magic user too. On top of that you've become a bounty hunter right? That's gotta be a fun pass time job." He added on looking to the bar tender and motioning to an expensive bottle of wine. "You would be surprised at how much they will give for some of the stupid outlaws around the world. You get to travel and since it's part of your work they arrange everything for you and then there is the reward at the end, I don't see how anyone could not love this job." Mikaro replied happily, Kazuma raised an eyebrow at her. "You don? I do easily, for one if they don't like traveling then that would be a problem, two if they don't want to hunt people down and turn them in they wouldn't like it, and three they might not like the idea of trading lives for money. You are just one of those people who are trying to get by with the skills you have and nothing more, other people don't." He replied as if just to prove her wrong.


End file.
